Thieving Love
by kathknight
Summary: "He did it on purpose so no one noticed. Nobody may have known what he did, but no one failed to see my reaction after it." MunkustrapXMungojerrie pairing.
1. During Rehearsal

**This is entirely** **for anonymousauthor406, who suggested this couple and beta-read this story. Thank you, darling, again. :D**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you like it too. :3**

* * *

I took a deep breath trying to contain the shiver that made my fur stick out as I felt the lean, strong body press against mine, just for a second, and the tail curling on my thigh as he stepped away, going back his place in the dance. He did it on purpose so no one noticed. Nobody may have known what he did, but no one failed to see my reaction after it.

I'm not sure when this game he'd been playing with me started, but in the course of the last year, every time I saw Mungojerrie my belly would coil and my heart would fasten. At first there were small things, so common I thought I was imagining it. A touch that lingered a bit too much, a couple of flirty smiles or jokes, a soft caressing hand when he greeted me. Little things that made me shudder and had me thinking that I was no better than a pervert for having such reactions to a young Jellicle, a _tom_ nonetheless, and because of innocent, most likely accidental, interactions too. But I found out quickly that nothing he did around me was unintentional. Everything seemed calculated to the tiniest detail to drive me mad and draw out the most embarrassing reactions from me. Soon enough, he began to be more confident and the touches would last longer or would be in more and more inappropriate places.

It didn't take long for the whole tribe to think I was beginning to lose my mind. Seemingly out of nowhere I would get all hyped up, my pupils taking over most of my eyes, my fur so frizzy it looked like I'd been electrified, my claws popping out, my tail twitching strongly and breathing so hard someone would think I had just run away from a pollicle. I thought it was also a matter of time until someone, _anyone_ , caught him in act but he wasn't one of the best thieves in London for nothing. His timing was always perfect, he was always silent and unassuming and the only evidence of what he had done was the satisfied smirk he had on his face when I was left to the point of a nervous breakdown and someone would ask me if everything was alright. Not even his sister seemed to notice and, while that gave me a little peace because at least it meant I wasn't being laughed at by the younger Jellicles, it still didn't get me anywhere near to finding out what the bloody hell he was doing.

"Munk… Munk… _Munkustrap_!" Alonzo hissed, clawing lightly at my arm and I jumped up, startled.

"What?" I pulled my arm from his grip, rubbing it until the tingle went away. He pointed to Mistoffelees who had an annoyed look on his face, ears pressed to back of his head, fore paws on his waist, tail thumping loudly on the ground and tapping one of his hind paws furiously. "Oh… I'm so sorry, Misto."

"Did you even listen to what I said?!" He demanded and I flicked my ear, falling to remember anything from the last few minutes that wasn't Mungojerrie. "Of course you didn't. Because if you had listened you would know you're supposed to be over there with Cassandra, not here looking like a stupid pollicle." He almost growled and I nodded rushing over to the queen who was trying to hold her laughter, choosing to ignore his rash comment because I knew how stressed he was. "Alright, we only have another week to get this right and I'll be damned if the first routine I make for the Jellicle Ball is less than perfect. _Rumpleteazer! Electra!_ _Stop_ talking to each other! You have all the time in the world for that! And Tugger, I swear on the Everlasting Cat herself if I see you swinging your hips during of the queen's fouettes I _will_ murder you! Now! From the top!" He growled and started counting the steps of again.

After starting over three times because someone was in the wrong tempo, once because the kittens started to run all over the place we were using for rehearsal and a couple dozen times to send a shock towards Tugger's rear because he kept making the younger queens lose their focus, we were breathless, sweaty and Misto had his fur sticking up in every direction but seemed satisfied.

"So much for shy and aloof…" I heard Tumblebrutus say angrily once we started to scatter and get ready to go back to our normal activities, but before I could reprehend him Misto hissed.

"Instead of complaining you should be working on your dancing. Weren't you supposed to be really good? All I could see today was bent knees and flexed hind paws. Not to mention your arms flailing all over the place. Were you drowning? I didn't think so." The tux fur started glowing as he bared his teeth to the tom who was trying to make himself look smaller. "Straight knees and pointed feet. If I see any angles that I didn't _specifically_ say should be there, you'll be getting the same treatment as Tugger and believe me…"

"Tumble, I think I heard your sister calling you." I jumped in, touching the tom's shoulder before he ran off away from the angry tux. "Misto…"

" _Don't_! I'm mad at you too!" The tux huffed, crossing his arms on his chest with an angry look, his tail flicking around, but he was so ruffled and sparkly it was actually adorable.

"I know, kit. I'm sorry about today, I really am." I said, pulling him into a hug, smoothing over the fur on his head but he didn't bulge. "You know how much I hate when you're angry at me. Can you forgive me, hum?" I asked, pawing his ear lightly as he finally looked up, uncrossed his arms and hugged me back, burying his muzzle on my chest. "Am I forgiven?" I asked nipping his ear lightly, knowing he was ticklish and he chuckled, moving his head.

"Only if you promise not to do it again."

"I promise." I said dutifully and he nodded, sighing.

"How do you do this every year, Munk? And with every single song? I just have one and I think I'm going to lose it!" He leaned back, looking up to me with big tears in his big blue eyes and I pulled him back to my chest, holding back a laugh. He looked exactly like I did the first time I had to organize the Jellicle Ball, and sometimes still do by the last week of rehearsals.

"Well. First of all, I get stressed, you know I do. But I try to make the best out of it, even if in the end things don't go as planned." I explained, twisting my face at the memory of last year's Ball. "And I make a particular effort trying not to strangle Tugger."

"Ugh, you're telling me! Please, don't ever let me take over The Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles or Growltiger's Last Stand, because I'll murder someone and end up banished." He whined quietly and I chuckled, licking his head.

"Don't worry. Leave that stress to me, alright? You're already helping so much choreographing the first dance, I couldn't even dream of asking you more than that." I said and he looked smiling at me. "Now, I do believe you own Tumble an apology." He groaned, hiding his face on my chest again. "You know you were too harsh."

"But his knees were bent." He mumbled.

"But you could've been more gentle. Now, off you go, apologize to him. Then go and have some tea or something. Take a break for the rest of the day and destress as much as you can." I said holding his shoulders and looking at him in the eye. He pouted at me, ears glued to their heads "Go on." He did as I said, pawing Tumblebrutus' ear lightly to get the tom's attention and apologizing quietly. In no time they were talking and laughing joyfully and I smiled.

"Cats really can't hold grudges, can they?" I tensed feeling every fur on my body stick up as a warm hand caressed my lower back and a tail curled up a bit too high on my thigh. "I suppose that's for the best, otherwise no one would ever talk to each other, don't you agree?" He nuzzled my neck lightly and I closed my eyes, repeating to myself I shouldn't be enjoying this. "You look delicious, by the way. I always take great pleasure in seeing you…" His hand drifted down my back, only stopping on rear to give a hard squeeze and I bit my lip to hold back a moan. "dance…" He licked my jaw before stepping away.

"Munk…? Hey, are you alright?" I felt a hand on my arm and jumped up, seeing Misto look at me with a frown and I've never been more thankful for having a fur thick enough to hide my more than inappropriate reaction. "Munk…?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just a bit… dizzy." I shook my head, smoothing my fur the best I could.

"Are you sure?" He eyed me suspiciously and I smiled at him, nodding. "Alright… We're going hunting. Do you want to join us?"

"Hunting…? Uh, who's… Who's going?" He pointed over to a group of toms and I scanned over them. "Sure. Sounds good." I smiled, noticing Mungojerrie was nowhere to be seen. It would be a good distraction.


	2. During the Ball

**Hello! H** **ere it is, a little more of Jerrie and Munk, for you. I was supposed to do it yesterday, but I forgot.**

 **I hope you like. ^.^**

* * *

"Munk, I can't find the costumes for Jenny's number!" Skimble ran to me and I took a deep breath, putting my paw over my eyes, trying to keep it together.

"Which costumes?" I asked slowly, trying to contain my stress.

"The one the girls use on the first part. To play the mice." Plato said nervously. "We were putting the costumes in their places when we noticed. I just…"

"I'll…" I cut him off, holding a paw up. "go to Jenny's and see they're there. You, count the other costumes to see if there's anything else missing. And Skimble… Just make sure everything runs smoothly here while I'm away. Please." I groaned, making my way towards the Gumbie Cat's den, praying for the costumes to be there. I had just gone through my den when I felt a tail brush over my shoulder.

"Are ya' looking for this?" Asked Jerrie from the top an old oven with a grin on his face, holding up one of the masks.

"No! Not today. I don't have the time nor the patience for this today." I hissed at him, holding my paw out. "Give them back right now, Mungojerrie!" I growled and he laughed, but jumped down, handing me the bag with all of the masks. "Why the bloody hell did you take them?" I demanded angrily and he laughed.

"Bloody hell? Wow… I think that's the closest thing to swearing I've ever heard ya' say, Munk…" He came closer and I stepped back, not wanting him too close to me. "And to think I'm the one who got ya' there… It's such an honor…" He smirked and my hand shot out to his chest stopping him.

"What are you doing, Jerrie?" I was proud of how strong my voice came out, but I knew that wouldn't stop him.

"I just took the costumes to get ya' here. Ya' look far too stressed with everything…"

"You know that's not what I mean! _This_ isn't right!"

"What isn't right?" He stepped closer, touching my arm in a soft caress.

" _This_! Whatever this is… J-jerrie…" I moaned when he stroked my jaw, pressing his body to mine.

"Tell me to stop, then." He whispered, brushing his lips on my cheek, then moving towards my lips. "Tell me to stop, Munk, and I will." His voice was low and deep. He meant it. I knew he did, I just needed to say it. But I couldn't. Not when he was so close, smelling so good. I couldn't.

"What is this, Jerrie?" I moaned, digging my claws into his shoulder and he pushed his body against mine, hugging me with a cheeky grin.

"I'll give ya' a hint. _This_ is a kiss." He leaned in, pressing our lips together and I dropped the bag with the masks, all thoughts running out of my head. At first it was just a peck, as if he was giving me time to push him back and when I didn't his hold around me tightened and he started sucking my lower lip gently. I groaned loudly, giving him the chance to invade my mouth with his tongue and stroke my own, his tail curling on my ankle. This time there were no quick, naughty touches, instead his caresses were kind and slow, like he was taking his time, and his kiss was gentle and sensual, teasing me to give as much as I was getting and I couldn't help but hug him back, pulling at the fur on his head roughly. His tongue tasted like oranges, sweet and citric and I pulled him closer to me, wanting more. He moaned loudly, pulling back with a hard nip on my lips. "Now that was _delicious_! And don't ya' look much more relaxed?" I made an unintelligent sound and he chuckled, licking my lower lip. "Have a great Ball, Munk." He smiled, kissing my nose before jumping on the oven again and disappearing soundlessly while I was still feeling my heart beating so fast I thought it would break my ribs and I was left more shaken than any other encounter I've had with him.

"Munk, there you are! Did you find the costumes? Skimble is about to lose his mind and…" Misto came running towards me, but stopped, looking back curiously before turning back to me. "Huh… Munk?"

"Yes, Misto?" I asked slowly, taking a deep breath and looking down at him.

"Huh… Did you find the costumes? Skimble said you were going to Jenny's den to see it they were forgotten there."

"Here…" I bent down and picked up the bag with the masks, offering it to him. I made the mistake of licking my lips and found Jerrie's taste seemed to linger there.

"Great… Are you alright, Munk? You look… Distracted…" Misto said, softly touching my arm.

"Yeah… I'm great. I'm fine." I nodded, but he didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Ah… Okay then. We have to go back. The Ball is about to start." He rushed me, pulling my arm gently and I moved without resistance.

"Right, the Ball!" I widened my eyes, my brain finally deciding to go back to work.

"Are you high? Because you sound like you're high."

"I'm not high, Misto, I'm just… Lightheaded." I pawed my ear and smiled at him.

"Lightheaded?"

"Yes, let's go. We have a Ball to host after all!" I licked my lips again, laughing a bit hysterically and he followed me with a confused frown on his face.


	3. While They Were Asleep

**Hello again! Time for another chapter! :D**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **:3**

* * *

"Alonzo, please run along the fences and make sure there are no holes in it. I don't want any more incidents with pollicles happening. Take Pouce with you." They nodded, moving quickly to carry my orders and I turned to Demeter and Bomba. "Can you two gather all the costumes and move them to my den? I have to check if they're all in good condition before putting them away." They nodded with a smile, asking Victoria and Electra's help. I looked around trying to remember if there was anything else I needed to do.

"Hey, Munk!" Etcetera and Jemima jumped on the tire next to me.

"Hello, girls. What can I help you with?"

"Well, Jem heard that a few cats will be throwing a party at a cellar a few blocks from here…" Etcetera started, twisting her paws and I took a deep breath, knowing what was coming.

"And we were wondering if you'd let us go." Jemima finished.

"Absolutely not."

"But Munk!"

"Completely out of the question."

"But it's going to end early and…"

"No." I stood my ground even if it pained me to see their crestfallen expressions.

"Oh, don't be sad, girls." Tugger climbed down from the car where he was napping. "Munk is only looking after you. You know how dangerous it is for two cute young queens such as yourselves to be alone in a place full of unknown toms?" He said, passing his arms over the girls' shoulders.

"But we would be careful!" Jemima pouted and Tugger pulled them even closer.

"I know you would, but sometimes that's not enough. You'll understand when you're a bit older…"

"But it's not fair… All of you get to party at the Ball and we have to stay in because we're not old enough to attend…" Etcetera complained with a cross look and Tugger looked at me with lost expression.

"How about this, girls?" I started calling out their attention and they turned their teary eyes towards me. "There's a small clearing south from here, that's full of grass and flowers. How about you organize a little party over there?"

"Oh, really, Munk?!" Jemima jumped on me, nuzzling my chest and I chuckled.

"Yes, really. The rainy season hasn't started yet, so it should be fine. But listen, the party has to start and end early so everyone can attend, alright?" Both of them nodded eagerly and I looked over to Tugger, who had a knowing grin.

"You just can't resist making everyone happy, can you?"

"Can you help them with it? Make sure they don't get too excited?"

"Of course. Come on, girls. Let's find Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They can get some fancy food for the party." He led the girls away, already planning out a bunch of things and I chuckled knowing I had asked the wrong cat to keep the girls at bay.

"Do ya' want to make me happy too?" I jumped around to see Mungojerrie lazily laying on top the pipe Mistoffelees used to hide in. "'Cause I can think of a few things ya' could do to me to make me happy."

"F-for me…"

"Hum?" He cocked his head and I gulped trying not to think about how adorable he looks.

"Uh… You said _to_ me when it's actually _for_ me. Right?" I explained stiffly. _So it turns out my brain actually still works if he's not touching me. Well, sort of. Ah, this is pathetic…_ I thought to myself.

"No. I'm pretty sure I got it right the first time." He chuckled, getting up and climbing the tire, stopping only a few inches away from me. "I can think of the most delicious things ya' can do _to_ me to make me happy." He touched my chest, stroking my fur lightly and I groaned, ordering my legs to move away from him, but my body didn't move. "What do ya' want me to bring? What's yer favorite food? Hum…?" He purred, taking my hand and caressing it softly.

"S-salmon…" I melted under his gentle touch, so similar to the day of the Ball.

"I'll make sure there's lots of it, then." He smiled brightly, leaning in and giving me a soft peck on the nose before disappearing, leaving even more confused about this situation than I was before. But his closeness did answer one of the questions that have been pestering my mind about him. He smelt like oranges with a musky hint of wood and recently cut grass.

"Munkustrap, my dear!" Jenny called me from her den and I had to take a few calming breaths before turning around and making my way towards her. "Could you take a look after the kittens while I go over to check on Cassandra? Coricopat said she wasn't feeling well this morning."

"Oh! O-of course, Jenny. I'll make sure they're all under control until you come back." I smiled, still nervous from my reactions and she frowned a bit.

"Are you alright, dear? You look a bit shaken..." She said, stepping forward and touching my face with care.

"I'm just fine. I just got a bit lightheaded for a moment." I forced a smile, but she didn't look convinced. "I promise you, Jenny, I'm alright. Now, how many kittens are in your care today?"

"All of them…" She smiled sheepishly and I could feel my eyes bulge.

" _All_?"

"Yes. I know it's a lot to ask, but it shouldn't take too long and…"

"No, it's fine, Jenny. I was just surprised. I'll just have to find someone to help me, that's all." I smiled at the Gumbie Cat, who nodded relieved. I knew she was feeling overwhelmed since Jelly had to stay a bit longer than planned on her human's den, meaning Jenny and Skimble were the only ones in the Junkyard with healer training and, while the railway cat was doing his best to help his sister, it was starting to take its toll on both of them.

"I'll help." A cheery voice said and I stopped breathing. I thought he had left! What was he doing here?

"I don't think…"

"Oh, Jerrie. How very nice of you." Jenny cut off my weak attempt to refuse. "They are playing right now. Come inside." She rushed us inside her den where we were greeted with excited shrieks and nuzzles, before the Gumbie Cat called the attention of the kits. "Kits, I have to go out for a while and I'm leaving both Munk and Jerrie here to look after you. I want you all to listen to them and behave, alright? If I come back and hear a single complaint about you there will be consequences, understood?"

"Yes, Miss Jenny." The answered dutifully and went back on playing with each other.

"They know better than misbehaving, so you shouldn't have much trouble handling them. And you Jerrie, help Munkustrap instead of behaving like one of the kits, alright?"

"What? Aunt Jenny!"

"Don't _Aunt Jenny_ me, I've known you your whole life, Mungojerrie." She held her paw up and he huffed in annoyance, before agreeing to her and moving towards the kittens, proposing a game to them. "Now, if there's any problem…"

"Jenny. Just go. And take your time. I know you've been awfully busy lately, taking care of the kittens and being one of the only two healers currently in the junkyard, so go and see Cassandra and then stop by Skimble's den and take a nap, alright? I'm sure he won't mind. We'll handle the kittens until you return." I smiled at her, despite how nervous I feeling about staying alone with Mungojerrie. Jenny deserved some time off and, as the Jellicle Protector, it was my duty to make sure everyone was safe and healthy. Besides, we weren't exactly alone, there were more than a dozen kittens scattered around, so he wouldn't be able pull off any stunts with them here. _Right?_

"Oh, Munk, you're a gem, you know that?" She nuzzled my shoulder affectionately. "I'm so beat from the last few days, that I might just take you up on that offer." She smiled at me and I led her outside the den after checking and seeing the kittens completely entranced by Jerrie, who was explaining the rules of a game. "In about an hour or so they should start tiring. Take them to the kit's room, put them on the blankets and wait for them to fall asleep. Singing works like a charm, if they are too restless." She left after I reviewed the information and I sighed before entering the den again and saw all the kits moving around carefully completely hypnotized by Mungojerrie, who was in the middle of the room with a red piece of cloth over his eyes. After a couple of minutes one of the younger kits stumbled making some noise and suddenly all the kittens were running around, shrieking in delight, trying to escape from Jerrie's grabby hands, until he caught Augustus, taking off the blindfold and tickling the giggling tomkit, until all the youngsters ganged up and jumped on his back to help their friend.

I thought I was going to have to step in to help, but the orange tom had everything under control and handled the situation rather quickly. Before I even sat down they were already playing again, chasing each other around. I was impressed by how much energy Mungojerrie had. He spent a great part of the last hour running, jumping up and down and entertaining the kits without ever looking tired. It got me wondering for a second where else he could apply this energy, but as soon as that crossed my head I cringed and focused on playing with the few kits who weren't being chased by the orange tom, making sure they didn't get my tail.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for your nap." I said seeing most of them faltering and yawing.

"But, Munk, we're not sleepy." A blue eyed brown kit, with white markings on her paws and belly, Imani, drawled almost unable to keep her eyes open before I picked her up, nuzzling her muzzle softly.

"Come on now, kits. Listen to Munkustrap. He's not the Protector for nothing. He _always_ knows what's best. Well, almost always." Jerrie said with a wicked grin and all the easiness I had been feeling for the past hour went away. "Now, if yer're all good kits, he'll sing ya'll asleep. 'ow about that, huh?" He offered, his expression unsuspicious again and the kittens perked up, all of them following me eagerly back to the room their blankets were in. I nuzzled each one affectionately and waited for them to settled down and press against each other for warmth, before I sat back on my hunches and started singing a sweet lullaby I heard my human sing to her child once a while back. Before long they were purring loudly, yawing, their little eyes closing slowly and by the end of the song they were all sound asleep. I stepped out of room, closing the door quietly not to disturb them, and looked around surprised to see that everything was being put back in order by Mungojerrie.

"Do you need any help with that?" I asked twitching my ear nervously, not feeling completely comfortable to be around the tom, even if his attention was focused on making sure Jenny's main room was pristine.

"Oh no, don't worry. It's not that messy." He answered lowly, his accent a bit heavier on his voice and I gulped, watching his lean body move around in complete silence, while he was putting things back to their places. "I'll be done in a minute or so. Why don't ya' make yourself comfortable?"

"I'll… I guess I'll go make myself some tea, d-do you want some?" I gulped, twisting my paws against each other, but he wasn't looking at me. In fact, it looked like he made a point in avoiding meeting my eye, flaunting his body in the most sensual and sinful way instead.

"Not really." He chuckled deeply and I nodded, stumbling out of the room, rushing to boil the water and put some distance between us. I took some calming breaths, focusing on the pattern of the cloth over the can Jenny used as a table and not on the fact that Jerrie's lower back had two adorable dimples and how his muscles just asked to be touched. Or kissed. Or licked.

"That's not proper! Stop it!" I whispered to myself, turning my head to see if the water had boiled already.

"What is not proper?" I jumped at hearing his voice so next to me and my breath hitched when I felt the heat of his body. We weren't touching, but he was so close I could see the dashes of green in his caramel eyes and feel his whiskers on my face. His lips curled into a wicked smile as he caged me, putting his hands on the counter behind me.

"J-Jerrie! I…"

"Yes?" He leaned in, making me bend back. I opened my mouth to ask him what the hell was he playing at. What the bloody did he thing he was doing. But nothing came out. I just stood there, mouth open staring at him, not breathing. "Ya' mean this? The things I'm doing? Or the reactions yer having?" He took one step, pressing his body against mine and I gulped, feeling my body's response. "I guess that's the answer." He grinned moving his leg between mine, rubbing his thigh on my already awakened member.

"No, Jerrie… Oh Bast…" I closed my eyes feeling him bite my collarbone, almost melting at the heat peak I felt running through my body. He chuckled darkly, nipping my jaw, before he sucked in my lower lip and pulled me to a kiss that could only be described as pornographic. "N-no! T-this is Jenny's den and the kits are…" I turned my head, pushing him back halfheartedly and he wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Sound asleep." He licked my ear and I clutched my paws on his shoulders, that instead of pushing him back were pulling closer. "So, just lean back and enjoy…" He purred, lifting me up and settling me on the counter. "Oh and try to keep quiet. We don't want any of the youngsters waking up." He grinned, diving in towards my chest to lick my nipple, as his right hand inched up my inner thigh until he was stroking my crotch.

"J-Jerrie… Oh! Everlasting, t-this is wrong…" Despite my words, I found myself leaning back and grabbing the fur on top of his head while he made his way down my chest. "Oh! Bast!" I moaned brokenly, my eyes rolling back, once his lips enveloped me.

 _This is wrong! It is so wrong!_

 _But it feels so… Good._

* * *

 **There. Just two more to go now...**

:3


	4. What to Do?

**Hello! ^.^**

 **Another chapter coming right up! :3**

* * *

"Munk… Are you sure you're not sick? Because you're behaving oddly. Very much so." Tugger asked me lowly, trying not to draw any attention to us and I hesitated. It had been three weeks since the _kitchen incident_ and I was going crazy, because whatever it was that Mungojerrie was doing stopped after that day. I knew I should've been relieved, but I was frustrated. Because I wanted more. And Tugger could be rather indiscreet about himself, but I knew my brother and, while I'd be teased for this for the rest of my life, he wouldn't tell anyone about what Jerrie has been doing and might even have some advice to give me. So, making up my mind, I tugged his paw and pulled him away from the crowd who was avidly listening to Deuteronomy's warnings about the on coming storms, and the best places to find shelter if there was a flood.

"Please, promise me you will not tell anyone about this." I asked making sure the orange stripped thief was still next to his sister among their usual group of friends.

"You know I won't, Munk." He said with a worried look and I felt my tail twitching nervously.

"Something's been happening for a while and at first I thought I was imagining things but they were becoming worse and then it simply stopped and I don't know what to do."

"Alright. This about the weird way you've been behaving for the past few weeks, right?"

"Yes." I looked around again, making sure no one was paying attention to us before continuing, in an even lower voice. "Mungojerrie has been doing… _things_ to me."

"Things?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Munk, you'll have to give me a little more than that."

"It's just… He touches me and presses against me in _naughty_ ways!" He blinked twice.

"T-that's it?"

"He… I thought he was playing a prank on me or something, but no one seems to know! He would only do these _things_ when no one is paying attention to get me all worked up and I have no idea what to do!" I continued feeling my cheeks burning and looked around again, making sure everyone's attention was still on Deuteronomy.

"Alright… What exactly are these _things_ you keep talking about?" He asked, stealing a glance towards Mungojerrie before looking back to me and I gulped, lowering my voice even further.

"At first he would touch my waist or my arm for a bit too long and I thought I was imagining things, but…"

"But…"

"He started to press up against me, or curl his tail really far up on my thigh, and there was a couple of times he actually _squeezed my bum_!" He opened his mouth a couple of times and coughed a bit.

"Did he do anything else?"

" _Yes. Much more!_ "

"Okay, what else did he do?" I bit my lip and pawed my ear. "Come on, Munk I can't help you if you don't tell me…"

"Huh… Okay. He just started to get… naughtier these last few weeks… Then, before the Ball started, when I went to look for the masks that were missing he… _he kissed me!_ Then there was the day Jemima and Etcetera wanted to go to that party, after you left he came up to me saying there were things I could do _to_ him that would make him happy and asked what my favorite food was and kissed my nose…"

"Hum… I wondered why there was so much salmon on the party…" Tugger commented and I glared at him. "Sorry, did he do anything else?"

"…Yes."

"Okay… What?"

"Hum… I ended up babysitting the kits for Jenny that day. Cassandra wasn't feeling well and I ended up telling Jenny that she should take a nap at Skimble's den…"

"Munk, just go straight to the point."

"Right, sorry. All of the kits were with Jenny that night and Jerrie offered to help me take care of them and Jenny accepted. Everything was fine until the kits went to sleep. I was making tea and he trapped me against the counter and…"

"And…?"

"He kissed me again and rubbed up against me and… Then he got down on his knees and…"

"Oh… _OH_!" His eyes were widened and he looked over Mungojerrie again before turning back to me. "He gave you a blowjob?"

" _Tugger!_ " I covered his mouth with my paws, but he batted them off.

"Why are you bashful about all this? It's perfectly natural, you know? Why are you acting like you've never… OH! Bast, you've never mated before!"

" _SHUT UP TUGGER!_ " I could feel all eyes on us and my whole face burning in embarrassment, while my brother had a paw over his mouth to try, and fail, to contain his laughter. "I'm… So sorry, father. Please continue." I smiled awkwardly, flicking Tugger's ear.

"Is everything alright, son?" Deuteronomy asked with an inquisitive look on his face and I nodded, stiffly.

"Yes. Everything's just _perfect_!" My voice went up an octave and I coughed a bit before smiling. "Go on." He frowned curiously at me, but continued his speech calling everyone's attention back to him, though a few eyes lingered on me for a bit longer before going back to the older Jellicle.

"So… You really never mated before?" He asked once all eyes had turned away from us.

"I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"Everyone thought you and Demeter…"

"She's my friend!"

"Really? So you two never…?"

"No, Tugger." I sighed looking at my feet. _This might have been a mistake._

"Hey, Munk. It's okay, you know. There's nothing wrong with that…" He nudged my shoulder lightly and I huffed. "Back to your hum… problem. There's one thing I don't quite get."

"If there's just one you're better than I am." He nudged me again and I sighed. "Alright, what is it?"

"Jerrie is a strong tom, yes, but you're taller and much stronger than he is, not to mention a better fighter than he could ever dream to be. If everything he's was doing was so unpleasant to you, why didn't you just… Stop him?" He looked at me curiously, but I couldn't meet his eye. "Munk…?"

"Because it wasn't… Unpleasant. I… Actually liked it." My voice was so low I barely heard it.

"If you liked it, then what's the matter? Just enjoy it…" He smirked and I glared at him, my ears falling back on my head.

"It is wrong, Tugger!" I hissed and he looked at me surprised.

"What is?"

"Everything he's doing! Was doing! What I'm feeling! I shouldn't be feeling like this! It's wrong!" I whimpered, hiding my face, embarrassed.

"Oh. I see what's the problem here." He said in a soft voice and he nuzzled my shoulder until I looked at him. "It's not wrong for you to feel attracted to a tom, Munk. It's perfectly natural, actually." I frowned at him and he looked over to the crowd before pulling me even further away from them. "Look, you don't know this and, actually not many cats do, but I sleep with almost as many toms as I do with queens." I widened my eyes, not knowing what to do with that information.

"But… If it's not wrong, how come I've never seen anyone…?"

"It's… Just a bit unusual. But, Everlasting, there's nothing wrong with you liking another tom, Munk." He squeezed my shoulder affectionately and gave me a supportive smile.

"What about the others? What would they think?"

"Look, I've been where you are right now once and do you know who had this talk with me? Jenny and Skimble. So, you see, no one is going to judge you Munk, because there's nothing to judge really." He chuckled good naturedly and gave me time to process everything he had told me.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Yes."

"Not about this. You know I wouldn't."

"What do you think I should do, then?" I asked quietly after a while.

"About what?"

"About Mungojerrie? After the… _thing_ in the kitchen he never approached me again."

"Well…" He chuckled, pulling his arm from my shoulders and moving to stand in front of me. "Approach him instead. He made all the moves until now. I believe that's his way to say it's your turn." He smirked wickedly before ushering me back to the reunion site, where I stood stealing glances at Mungojerrie for the rest of the gathering.

* * *

 **Just one more chapter to go! :D**

 **:3**


	5. Rainy Season

**Hello! ^.^  
** **Last chapter, finally here! :D Before we go to it, I'd like to thank for the reviews and anonymousautor406 again for being so lovely and helping me out with this story. :D  
**

 **Now, this chapter is rather explicit, so beware. NOT FOR KITTENS! :D**

 **:3**

* * *

I sighed loudly, still shivering out of cold while grooming my wet fur. The raining had started today, in the middle of the afternoon and with it we discovered that some dens had leaks. Since the rain wouldn't stop anytime soon we decided to repair everything as quickly as we could, while it was still mild. But that changed very soon and there were a lot of repairs, so by the time we finished every single tom in the yard, aside from Gus, which was understandable, and Tugger, because the son of a Pollicle couldn't ruin his precious mane or so he said, was drenched and shivering, but thankfully there were no more leaks. I was pawing my ear, still feeling a bit cold when a knock on my door stopped me in dead in my tracks. I thought I had imagined it. After all, who on their right mind would come out of the comfort and warmth of their dens while the sky was practically falling down? But when whoever was at the door knocked again, I rushed towards the door, surprised to see Mungojerrie with awkward smile, shivering while standing in the pouring rain.

"Everlasting! Are you insane, Jerrie?" I pulled him inside the den, grabbing a blanket and rubbing it on his fur, trying to get him as dry as possible. "What in Bast's name are you doing outside of your den? You are soaking wet! You'll end up sick like that!" I tossed the blanket next to the one I had used a few minutes ago and leaned in, licking the fur on his face until he started chuckling and I realized what I was doing and stepped back, feeling my face hot. "Hum… What… What is it that you're doing here?"

"Tugger asked me to bring these to you, since I was coming this way. Here. He said you needed it right away." He offered me a plastic bag and I took it, frowning.

"I don't remember…" I stopped myself, biting my lip when I saw what was inside the bag. A couple of books I had lent to my brother a couple of years ago. There was a loud thunder, quickly followed by lighting and I groaned. I knew exactly what he was doing. He knew I would never let Jerrie go out of my den until the storm stopped and he hoped that either Jerrie or I would finally get a move on. "Oh… That son of a pollicle." I whispered, shaking my head before I turned to the orange tom, who was looking around curiously. "Come on, I'll make us some tea." I sighed putting the books over a little box I used as a shelf.

"I'm not really a fan of tea. I should be on my way, but… Hum, thanks…" He moved towards the door but stopped at the sound of my voice.

"You're not going anywhere until the rain stops, Jerrie. You know that." He turned around with a small grin on his face. We stood there staring at each other, until another lighting illuminated my living room. "Why… Why did you stop?" I asked softly, pulling at the fur on my leg and he took a couple of steps.

"Well… It's yer turn now." He stopped in front of me, but made no move to touch me.

"My turn?" I gulped, wanting nothing more than to feel his arms around me and his warm lips against mine again, but I couldn't find it in me to do it.

"I made all the moves, but this one… This one is final, Munk. Ya' have to be the one to make it. I _want_ ya' to be the one to make it." I gulped, fidgeting with my paws, my tail thumping on the floor.

"I don't know what to do…" He smiled, showing off his fangs.

"Do ya' want this?" I nodded taking a step forward and he brushed his fingers on my jaw. "Than do something, Munk. Anything. Hug me, kiss me, Everlasting, throw me against a wall or yer blankets, I don't care! But just this once the initiative has to be yours." He said with an apprehensive expression and I bit my lip, nervous. With shaky paws I reached for his waist drawing him against me and, nuzzling his cheek gently to take in his sweet scent, put a paw on his neck and pulling him in for a kiss, once his hands rested on my back. I sucked on his lip gently, like he had done in the other kisses we shared, caressing his jaw gently and pulling him closer against me.

He left this first contact completely up to me, like he said he would, and, for the first time since I can remember, I willingly let go of my worries when my tongue touched his and sighed loudly digging my claws on his neck, making him moan softly and rub up against me. I moved to his neck, placing kisses and nips all over it, tightening my hold around him and he clawed my back, making me groan, and leaned back with a wicked grin.

"For someone who didn't know what to do, ya' certainly figured it out quickly enough," he teased, nuzzling my neck and running his claws lightly down my sides sending chills all over my body.

"Huh… I aim to please?" I choked out feeling stupid, but he laughed good-naturedly, pecking my lips again before pulling me towards my bedroom, pushing me down onto the blankets.

"Ya've never done this before, now have ya'?" He asked gently, kneeling, straddling me.

"No." I sighed, closing my eyes as he ran his paws over my chest and abdomen, kneading the muscles there.

"Don't worry. It's rather easy." He smirked, leaning in and licking my chest, until he found my nipple. He closed his lips around the hard flesh, rocking his hips slowly and I groaned clawing at his thighs. "Here." He breathed out, taking one of my paws and bringing it to his lips, sucking three fingers in a sultry, eager way that reminded me of the time he did it on my member. He licked his own finger then bit his lip, guiding my paw down his body ignoring his hard member, settling it over his entrance. I took a deep breath when he pressed my finger and his in, trying to control my reactions. _This part has to be all about him._ I reminded myself. "Do ya' know what to do?" He moaned and I nodded, recalling what Tugger had told me with a blush, but feeling glad at least I wasn't completely lost. I started moving my finger slowly, thumbing his nipple with my free hand, watching for the signal that he was ready for more and when he started rocking his hips again I knew it was it. I slowly added another finger, pulling him down for a kiss when I saw him whimper lightly, trying to distract him. He groaned in delight when one of my fingers grazed a small lump and his arm shook, his breathing shallow and he rocked his hips again, whimpering every time my finger brushed that particular spot. And that sight of him, gasping, biting his lip, with his head thrown back in delight, had me shuddering with a pleasure I had never felt before. He looked _beautiful._

"Are you alright?" I breathed out when he withdrew his finger from himself and gently pulled at my paw.

"Better than alright." He smirked, leaning in to kiss my chest, licking his way down until my groin. He curled his paw around my member, licking at the very tip, before closing his lips just around the head and sucking gently at it. I moaned loudly, closing my eyes and threw my head back, feeling my belly coil, before I looked back down. He started take more of me in his mouth, sucking gently and slowly bobbing his head up and down, his yellow eyes locked onto mine and I couldn't look away. He was purring loudly, his eyes and I took a sharp breath feeling dizzy from the vibration. Letting go of my member, he laid his head on my hip, biting his lips while groaning wantonly. It took me a second to realize what he was doing.

"Are you touching yourself?" I asked breathless, sitting up as he smiled shamelessly at me, pulling me into a kiss while he settled himself over my lap. He ran his rough tongue on my chin and bit my lower lip strongly while he eased himself down, willing his body to accept the intrusion of my member. "Oh Bast…" I moaned loudly, forcing my claws to retract, as I put my paws on his waist. He was soft and so tight, his entrance clenching as he took more of me. He whimpered uncomfortably and I moved a hesitant paw towards his member, closing my fingers around it and massaging the hard flesh.

"This is so good…" He groaned once I was completely inside of him, his paws clawing at my shoulders, head thrown back in delight, tail whipping against my legs as I gasped at how he felt. I ran my fingers down his side, touching his muscled chest, waiting for him to start moving. When he did, I had to take a deep breath not to release right away, the pressure and the movement were almost too much for me to handle. "Let go, Munk… Relax…" He purred deeply, using my shoulders as leverage to speed up his movements and I buried my face into his neck, my hands around his waist forcing him to slow down a bit.

"I-if I relax this will be over much sooner than expected…" I groaned and he chuckled.

"We'll just start again then." He pulled me into a hard kiss, running his tongue along the roof of my mouth as he took my paws and led them down to his bum. I kneaded the muscles between my fingers moaning when he clawed my back and bit my ear, speeding up again.

He let out a loud moan, his movements faltering, all of the sudden, and I knew I must've hit the same spot as before when he started purring loudly again, resuming his movements, jerky this time. Licking his chin, I took a good hold of his rear and started meeting his every thrust, making him dig his claws even further into my back and his thighs tremble next to mine.

"Oh… Munk! Harder!"

"Jerrie… I think I will…" He whimpered biting my neck rather strongly, his entrance clenching around me and I moved my paws to his hips and pulled him down strongly, claws digging into him. In no time he was gasping, purring nonstop, rocking his hips, licking and nuzzling on my neck and I was more than ready to cum, feeling my own movements falter. He snaked a paw between our bodies reaching to his own member, massaging it eagerly and with a couple of harder thrusts, his tail curling on my thigh, and moaning softly he came, clenching around me, pushing me right over the edge and I lost all my strength, feeling close to blacking out. I buried my face in his shoulder, feeling him rocking his hips, riding out his orgasm, making me whimper and claw his thighs, willing him to stop.

"Sensitive?" He chuckled breathlessly and I moaned as his body shook. I pulled him down for a kiss, leaning back slowly, until I was resting on the blankets and he was sprawled on my chest.

"Hum… So what now?" I asked after we caught our breath and he sighed, pushing up and I groaned feeling my member sliding out of his entrance easily, before he laid down next to me, resting his head on my chest.

"Well… We can cuddle, go to sleep and then do it all again when we wake up." He nipped my collarbone softly. "I mean, if ya' want it…" For the first since all of this started he sounded unsure of himself.

"Only if we can have some food after we wake up, otherwise I don't think I'll have much energy to do anything." He smiled brightly, nodding before he inched closer to nuzzle my neck and I closed my eyes, tightening my hold around his waist, breathing in his sweet and citric scent.

 _I could get used to this…_

* * *

 **And... the end.**

 **A steamy scene like it was ordered and a sweet [kind of open] ending. :D**

 **That's it for now, hope you enjoyed it. ^.^**

 **:3**


End file.
